This report, which is produced yearly, summarizes the technological and scientific progress for all of SSRL. It includes activity reports describing scientific and technical results submitted by users and staff as well as details on operations and technical improvements. It contains a summary of BTP activities during the year and also contains a list of publications resulting from work at SSRL. The report is produced for wide distribution to the scientific community and to our funding agencies (DOE, NIH, NSF, and others).